1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector with brackets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-225370 discloses a shield connector with brackets. This shield connector is fittable into a mounting hole on a case of a device. Further, the shield connector includes a housing made of synthetic resin and a shield shell made of metal and configured to cover the housing. The housing is formed with locks for retaining the shield shell. The locks are in the form of cantilevers and extend back in a connecting direction along the outer peripheral surface of the housing. Locking projections formed on extending ends of the locks and are displaceable in a direction intersecting the outer peripheral surface of the housing.
The shield shell is formed with a tubular portion onto which a tubular shield member (e.g. braided wire) for collectively covering a plurality of wires is to be mounted. By covering the outer periphery of this tubular portion with the shield member and caulking a caulking ring on an outer peripheral side of the shield member, the shield member is pressed against the tubular portion. The locks are locked to a rear end opening edge of the tubular portion from behind to hold the shield shell on the housing. Further, the tubular portion is formed integrally by drawing a metal plate as a base material. Thus, the wires drawn out backward from the housing need to be passed through the tubular portion in advance before a caulking operation is performed.
A sheet-like shield member may be used instead of the tubular shield member and may be wound around the wires from behind. In this situation, it is considered to prepare a bracket including a plate-like crimping piece instead of using a tubular crimping member such as the tubular portion and the caulking ring and mount the bracket on the housing after the crimping piece is crimped to a peripheral edge part of the shield member. However, the conventional lock portions cannot be used as they are in this method, and a new assembling method is necessary.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable a bracket including a plate-like crimping piece to be mounted on a housing.